


Cafe Latte

by nickelsleeve



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: The most awfully cliche coffee house au with a touch of slow burn because I'm a masochist.Seungkwan liked tea. He didn’t like coffee. So when a new coffee house popped up on his way to work he didn’t pay it much notice. He did, however, notice the barista that always seemed to be working the morning shift as he walked to work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is cliche. I'm sorry ;___;

Seungkwan liked tea. He didn’t like coffee. So when a new coffee house popped up on his way to work he didn’t pay it much notice. He did, however, notice the barista that always seemed to be working the morning shift as he walked to work.

Seungkwan didn’t know exactly how the barista happened to catch his eye. Maybe it was the way he smiled excitedly at any customer. Or the elegant way he worked. It was something though, something made Seungkwan look in that window every morning as he walked past to stare for just a few seconds at the tall boy in the red apron who made coffee and made Seungkwan’s heart do a quick thumpthumpthump.

After weeks of simply peering in the window as he walked past Seungkwan went against his better judgement and opened the door to step inside. 

It smelled like coffee and Seungkwan instantly wrinkled his nose. He was a tea drinker what was he even doing here?

But the smile that lit up when he walked in was the reason he was there after all. Seungkwan stayed by the door half ready to run out of the coffee shop but that smile called him in further and he found himself stepping closer to the tall wooden counter simply because of the person behind it.

“Hey there! What can I get you this morning?” the boy in the red apron asked with that smile that made Seungkwan’s heart do the thing.

Seungkwan coughed, his voice raspy and grasping because honestly he hadn’t expected to get this far and was just a little bit dazzled by the boy behind the counter. “Uh-um…wh-what do you recommend?”

After all, he didn’t actually like coffee.

The boy–Vernon his handily placed nametag said–smiled excitedly like Seungkwan had just asked if he’d like a million won. “Well, that depends on what you like? Do you know if you prefer something with milk or something sweet or something rich and dark?”

Seungkwan almost blurted out that he preferred Vernon but managed to stop himself in time. “Um…”, he searched for a coherent response but that smile in front of him and the white teeth were making it hard for him to think. “Surprise…me?”

Vernon laughed and Seungkwan found that the boy in the apron’s laugh was even better than his smile.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

“Okay perfect! I’ll make you my specialty but you can’t ask what’s in it. It’s a secret.”

All he could do was manage a nod as the boy in the red apron turned around and busily went to work.

Seungkwan found himself following Vernon’s movements like he was studying a work of art. His eyes mapped the lines of the barista’s body, lingering on the way his long fingers gracefully worked and back up to settle on the back of the boy’s blonde tousled hair.

It seemed like the air in the coffee house had stopped moving. There was only the gentle sounds of Vernon making the drink and the ambient music in the background and the beating of Seungkwan’s heart that somehow matched the rhythm of everything at once.

Moving in his sinewy way, Vernon turned to place a to go cup with a lid on it in front of Seungkwan. He smiled brightly but his eyes–the richest brown Seungkwan thought–held a thimbleful of uncertainty. 

“Ta da!” Vernon said in a sing song voice, “Let me know what you think. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Carefully, Seungkwan picked up the cup of coffee and brought it to his lips. He looked down at the counter refusing to meet Vernon’s eyes as the hot liquid filled his mouth. It was bitter and sweet at the same time, full of bold coffee flavor and a hint of something else that Seungkwan couldn’t put his finger on but it reminded him a bit of the first snowfall of the season for some reason.

He didn’t like it.

Coffee was always too full of flavor, the kind that took the roof off your mouth and punched you in the face as if to say, “Listen up bitch.”

Still, as he swallowed the gulp without making a face, Seungkwan caught Vernon’s gaze and that smile and he couldn’t do anything except respond in a way he hoped would make that flicker of doubt in Vernon’s eyes go away.

“Wow!” Seungkwan exclaimed with enthusiasm that he hoped wasn’t too fake, “That’s amazing!”

He was rewarded for his lie. Vernon’s eyes lit up so bright and full of happiness and his smile stretched out even more making Seungkwan’s heart jump and jitter.

“Really?”

Seungkwan forced himself to take another sip of the coffee. “Yeah! Best coffee I’ve ever tasted.”

Vernon shined so brightly Seungkwan thought he might go blind.

“The regular?” Vernon called out as Seungkwan walked through the door. He asked it like a question but Seungkwan knew he was already in the process of making his special drink–the one he only made for Seungkwan almost every day for the past couple of months–by the familiar sounds in the coffee house.

Seungkwan smiled at the boy in the red apron. “Hmmm…perhaps this time I’ll have something different.”

Vernon stopped what he was doing, his shoulders drooping as he turned to Seungkwan with a confused look on his face. His long fingers were already gripping a to go cup for the other boy. “R-really?”

Eager to get that smile back, Seungkwan decided to give up his teasing immediately. “Of course not. I have to have my special coffee to make it through the day.”

Sunshine lit up the coffee house, emanating from a slightly embarrassed Vernon. “Ok, good. Because I’d have to kill you then.” 

“Kill me?”

“In case you thought about telling anyone about my super secret special drink. I only make it for you, you know.”

Thumpthumpthumpthump. Seungkwan knew he was kidding but the way Vernon said it, it sounded like he actually meant it and Seungkwan was the only person who received the special coffee. Even if it meant that Seungkwan was forced to pretend to like the coffee until he got to work where he would let it sit on his desk all day–a reminder of Vernon’s smile. He was positive the cleaning crew hated him for having to throw away a cold, full cup of coffee that sat on his desk every night.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at Vernon. “Oh I’m sure you say that to all your customers.”

He might have imagined it but it seemed like Vernon’s fingers lingered when he handed him his to go cup. “Nah, only you.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the weather got cooler Seungkwan began to enjoy the special coffee he got most days even more. Not for the taste, but definitely for the heat it brought him. And the heat the barista’s smile made spiral down into his stomach.

“You should come Friday night,” said barista was saying.

Seungkwan jerked his head trying to process what was happening. He had been staring off at Vernon’s hair which was swept to the side today–it was different and he’d been trying to decide if he liked it.

“So you’ll come, right?”

Vernon sounded so cheerful and hopeful. But that was just Vernon, a perpetual ray of sunshine. Seungkwan half wondered if Vernon was asking him out and he felt heat flood his cheeks until he focused his attention on what the barista was actually doing.

Which was tapping a sign that was taped to the register that advertised an open mic night that Friday. 

“Oh, of course. Wouldn’t miss it for anything!” Seungkwan said noticing that the flyer also read that Vernon would be emceeing the event. He only saw Vernon for five, maybe ten, minutes in the mornings and going to an open mic night would hopefully give him more time to speak with the other boy.

“Hey, you know what,” Vernon said excitedly, handing Seungkwan his coffee. “You should definitely sing something.”

“Sing something?”

“I don’t know, you just look like the kind of person that would be a good singer.”

While Seungkwan knew his shower certainly thought his performances were stellar, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to commit to something that involved an actual audience. But there was Vernon with his side swept hair and glowing smile looking at him expectantly and Seungkwan found himself agreeing to the idea.

“Absolutely. I’m a brilliant singer, where do I sign up?” He was an idiot. What was he doing?

Vernon hopped happily over to where there was a clipboard waiting on the counter and picked it up to hand to Seungkwan. “I knew it. I just knew it. Can’t wait to see what you’ve got!”

Neither could Seungkwan.

He was early because he was nervous. Nervous to perform in front of the handful of people who were sitting in the coffee shop sipping their drinks and nervous to perform in front of the smiling barista that made his heart beat.

Seungkwan adjusted his jacket for the fifth time. He’d planned this outfit and was hoping it seemed more casual and cool than his normal attire. 

Vernon wasn’t there yet but that didn’t bother Seungkwan. He was almost 20 minutes early anyway. Nerves had made him come extra early. He kept trying to talk himself out of doing this childish thing to impress a boy he barely knew but his heart and brain weren’t currently cooperating.

So instead he was continuously adjusting his clothes and tapping his cup of coffee–not the special one Vernon made him, this was just an excuse for him to have something in his hands–as he waited impatiently.

The corner of the coffee shop had been cleared of tables and some workers were setting up a little sound system with mics and speakers and Seungkwan actually took a drink of the coffee just to attempt to calm his nerves.

It didn’t taste good and it didn’t help.

He was stupid, he thought. An idiot. Why did he agree to this?

“Oh you made it! Can’t wait to hear you perform!”

Seungkwan jumped. He’d been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn’t heard the bell on the door go off signaling that someone had come in. He also hadn’t heard the object of his thoughts come right up to his table.

Vernon looked good. Really good, Seungkwan thought. 

“Thanks,” Seungkwan smiled awkwardly. “I’m not super great though.”

Vernon shook his head rapidly. “Nah, I don’t believe that.” 

The door chimed as someone walked into the coffee shop and Vernon turned to study the person walking in letting Seungkwan study him without interruption for a moment.

The barista was dressed in tight jeans and an oversized sweater, his hair was mussed from the wind outside and he was smiling that blinding smile again. But it wasn’t at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan followed Vernon’s gaze which was on another boy who had just entered. The brunette was slight and had big eyes and was smiling just as widely as Vernon. He waved at the barista and headed over to them.

“Joshua!” Vernon greeted the other boy and promptly draped an arm around his waist, pulling him close to his side. “This is my friend Seungkwan, he’s gonna perform a song tonight. He’s the guy who likes my special recipe.”

His heart stopped for a moment and Seungkwan forced a smile at the other boy. “Hi,” he said.

Joshua smiled at Seungkwan and held out his hand. “Can’t believe you like this idiot’s special coffee. It’s literally the most awful thing.” He smiled apologetically.

“Hey now, my special coffee is amazing!” Vernon pouted and Joshua gave the barista’s cheek a condescending pat.

“Sure it is.”

Seungkwan felt a sharp pain in his stomach and it wasn’t from his nerves as he watched the way Joshua looked at Vernon. He was fairly certain it was the same way he looked at him.

“I happen to like it,” Seungkwan heard himself saying. “It’s great. Have to have it to function.”

Joshua smiled at Seungkwan and then eased himself into the open seat next to him. “That’s because it’s gasoline.”

Vernon made a sound of protest when Joshua left his side. He frowned down at the two boys who were seated. “Hmph. Well I’m going to go get ready to start this shindig where people will hopefully appreciate my talents. Unlike you.” He ended his statement by sticking his tongue out at Joshua and Seungkwan.

The two seated boys watched him leave, one smiling happily and the other trying to find an escape.

作成者


	3. Chapter 3

He settled onto the stool that was placed in the cleared corner of the coffee shop and cleared his throat as he tapped the mic to make sure it was working. Seungkwan wasn’t the first person up on the open mic night–he had to sit through some other singers, one particularly terrible poet and a surprisingly good stand up comedienne. 

He had already given the guitarist the music that he was going to sing and was getting ready to perform. Vernon had just introduced him with his typical cheer and had gone to sit next to Joshua in the audience.

Seungkwan wished he had had a couple of drinks. He was no slouch at karaoke–in fact he was probably the best karaoke singer he knew–but that was generally after he had a couple of beers and soju. And it wasn’t in front of the most handsome barista he’d ever seen. And the barista’s…friend?

Somehow, it could’ve been the way Vernon and Joshua were angled towards each other with their knees touching, it didn’t seem like they were just friends. Why had he agreed to this again?

Seungkwan counted off the guitarist and began his song immediately grateful that it wasn’t a love song. 

He was a great singer, he knew that. But he couldn’t help but look at Vernon’s reaction, his heart going thumpthumpthump in time with beat as he saw that glorious white smile. Seungkwan smiled back, spurred on by the encouragement from his favorite barista.

Vernon’s gaze stayed on Seungkwan the entire song and it boosted Seungkwan’s confidence.

“Wow, you’re really talented,” Joshua said when Seungkwan had finished and joined them back at the table.

Seungkwan felt his cheeks heat. “Thanks, I did sing a bit back in high school.”

“That was amazing! You should have a record deal,” Vernon said, his eyes were sparkling Seungkwan noticed. “I’d buy your songs.”

Thumpthumpthump. Would his heart ever stop doing that when Vernon looked at him? Seungkwan hoped not. He hoped that Vernon would never stop looking at him. 

After the open mic night it was just Joshua, Seungkwan and Vernon leaving last. Seungkwan reluctant to leave Vernon’s warm look and go out into the cold and Joshua helping Vernon clean up the tables. 

He couldn’t help but focus on the way Joshua and Vernon interacted. There were lingering touches, long looks, a general feel about them but Seungkwan couldn’t figure out what they were.

Vernon placed his hand on Joshua’s back, steering him out the door with Seungkwan. He was still in high spirits and suggested they go to a local bar for drinks.

Seungkwan wanted to go but declined. Something about being drinking and seeing the way Joshua looked at Vernon making him decide not to go.

“You know, I sing too,” Vernon told him the following week when Seungkwan went to pick up his usual coffee.

“Really?”

“Yup, though not as good as you.”

Seungkwan pretended to take a sip of his coffee. “I’d like to hear that sometime.”

Vernon laughed and Seungkwan felt a tingle shoot from his head to his toes at the sound. “You’d have to get a few drinks in me first.”

Feeling bold Seungkwan replied. “That can be arranged.”

A large smile spread across Vernon’s face. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

Seungkwan certainly hoped he would.

It was sleeting. Seungkwan hated the sleet. It was like the weather couldn’t make up it’s mind–was it raining or snowing? It was also cold, another thing he didn’t like.

He adjusted his ear muffs and umbrella and stepped out into the precipitation to walk home. It was late–his boss had made him stay overtime–and he couldn’t wait to get home with a steaming cup of chamomile tea. 

Seungkwan hadn’t gone very far before his eyes caught a glimpse of a couple across the street. There was a familiar laugh and sunny smile and he couldn’t help but stare as they walked past him.

Joshua and Vernon were wrapped in their own little world despite the cold, wet night. They were huddled under an umbrella shoulder to shoulder–Vernon’s pink nose standing out even across the street–both of them laughing. But what made Seungkwan stop cold was the way they grasped each other’s hands.

Their fingers were intertwined and neither was wearing gloves despite the temperature, content to use each other’s warmth to soothe their cold hands. It looked like their hands were made for each other. 

As Seungkwan watched Vernon suddenly reached up with his free hand and brushed some hair out of Joshua’s face and then leaned in close.

Seungkwan was glad their umbrella tipped down at the movement, blinding them from his sight. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he watched them for any longer.

With a strange throbbing in his chest Seungkwan ran. 

It wasn’t until he had slammed his apartment door closed and sank to his knees that he realized he’d dropped his umbrella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the best I can okay ;____;

Three days. That was as long as Seungkwan could make it without seeing his favorite bartender. Even with the sharp pain that shot through his chest and stomach every time he thought about what he had seen. 

Three whole days he had taken a different route to work that had made him 10 minutes late and miserable and not just because his boss had gotten testy with him. Three days without a cup of coffee sitting on his desk.

“The way I see it,” Jihoon had said from his position on the couch, “you’re being a little bitch.”

“Gee, thanks. You’re so kind.”

Jihoon had rolled his eyes. He wasn’t one for sugar coating things and he certainly wasn’t going to do so this time. Even despite the fact that Seungkwan looked so miserable and wet sitting on the floor of their apartment. Being blunt and rather unemotional, he also didn’t understand why Seungkwan was acting like such a kicked puppy. So he’d seen the guy he had a crush on kiss someone else.

If it had been Jihoon he would’ve marched over and decked the other guy. Jihoon wasn’t great with words.

“I’m being serious. You’re being a little bitch and avoiding him all because he has a boyfriend as if you can’t change that.”

Seungkwan had blinked rapidly at his roommate. “Change that?”

“Just because there’s a goalie, doesn’t mean you can’t score.”

“Do you ever hear yourself speak?”

“So you’re just gonna lie there feeling sorry for yourself,” Jihoon had grouched. “Or you can get off your sorry ass and do something about this situation.” He’d stood up from the couch and made his way towards his bedroom with parting words. “Jesus, you need to get laid.”

So now Seungkwan had made the decision to go back to the coffee house, to pretend nothing was wrong and to see Vernon again. Because despite how much it hurt to see him with Joshua that night, it somehow hurt even more that he wasn’t seeing that bright shining smile every day.

He steeled himself with a deep breath, opened the door to the coffee shop and walked inside.

“Seungkwan!”

The happy, warm feeling immediately spread through Seungkwan’s limbs. He smiled at the bright barista.

“Seungkwan,” Vernon said, his dazzling smile lighting up the room. “Where’ve you been? I missed you!”

Seungkwan’s heart did a little pit-pat stumble at that statement even though it was innocent and definitely not meant in the way Seungkwan wanted it to.

“I….uh, I’ve been sick,” Seungkwan said lamely. He avoided Vernon’s eyes. “Sorry.”

“Sick?” Vernon sounded concerned. “Give me your phone.”

Seungkwan looked up at the demand and raised an eyebrow. But his arms were already moving of their own accord and his traitorous limbs handed over his phone to the waiting barista.

Vernon took the phone and punched in something before handing it back to Seungkwan. “There. Now you have my number. Next time you’re sick, text me and I’ll bring you anything you need.”

Seungkwan felt simultaneously sick and ecstatic.

Somehow in the dead of winter with nothing better to do, Seungkwan found himself inviting Vernon over to his apartment to hang out. He wasn’t sure exactly what had possessed him to choke out the words via text but he had.

Jihoon wasn’t taking it well.

“Jesus Christ, you’re still on that dick?”

“Can you not be a gigantic asshole for one second and pay attention,” Seungkwan pleaded with the shorter boy. “I’m not sure why I invited him over either but I need you to be here when he comes over and I need you to at least attempt to be somewhat of a human being. Please. For me.”

That was Jihoon’s soft spot. He scoffed and rolled his eyes and grumbled but eventually he conceded. This was his friend Seungkwan after all, and lord knew he needed a good wingman.

There was a knock at the door and Seungkwan scuffled towards it, tripping over his own feet and throwing it open with gusto.

“Hey!” a bright voice said. A voice that wasn’t Vernon.

Vernon and Joshua stood in the hallway, both of them smiling so brightly it was like someone had turned on a flood lamp inside the room. Their hands were tightly joined together and Seungkwan felt like he’d been kicked in the balls.

“Oh, hi! Come in, come in.” Seungkwan tried to remain the perfect host despite every ounce of his being screaming abort ABORT. 

Vernon and Joshua took off their shoes in the small entry way and Seungkwan guided them to the couch, asking if they wanted anything to drink. He needed to escape and gather his thoughts.

“Sorry, I should’ve probably told you Joshua was gonna come along,” Vernon said, an apologetic smile gracing his lips. “He just got off work early.”

There was a loud snort from the vicinity of the kitchen and Seungkwan winced, excused himself and ran to the relative serenity of the kitchen where Jihoon was waiting.

“See you later,” Vernon called as he and Joshua left the apartment and Seungkwan gratefully closed the door.

He turned around to the waiting Jihoon who scowled.

“I’ve decided,” Seungkwan said with conviction. “I’ve decided something.”

It had been an excruciating evening. Vernon and Joshua and their subtle touches and looks made Seungkwan’s stomach hurt every time he looked at them and Jihoon’s barely contained hostility made Seungkwan certain that another invitation to come over and hang out would most likely be declined.

But as he watched the way Joshua looked at Vernon–who was apparently oblivious to the tension in the room and was happily telling stories–Seungkwan felt something harden inside his soul and he felt a new resolve to change.

“Decided what?” Jihoon grumbled.

“I’m gonna make that boy fall in love with me.”

Seungkwan expected some sort of encouragement after that declaration. But Jihoon wasn’t that kind of friend. 

Instead, Jihoon snorted. “Okay then.” Then he left the room.

Seungkwan looked back at the couch where Joshua and Vernon had snuggled up to each other just a few minutes ago and back at the door where they had left. Part of him felt a little guilty at his own selfishness. Joshua was after all a nice guy. Hell, if it weren’t for Seungkwan’s feelings for Vernon they’d probably be friends.

But the problem was that Seungkwan did have feelings for Vernon. And they were a lot stronger than a simple crush. He wouldn’t categorize it as love but he certainly wouldn’t say he didn’t have strong feelings for the smiling barista. And now he would make sure that Vernon would feel the same way.

First though, he had something he had to do starting tomorrow.

He was going to tell Vernon that he really, really hated coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lkajsdlkjfalsdkjf inspiration is hard.

Seungkwan had come to the coffee house with iron resolve. He was going to do it. He was going to just admit how he felt. After all, you couldn’t build a relationship on lies.

Even if that lie was 4 months of loving coffee that you actually hated just because you wanted to bone the barista that made it for you every morning.

He shook his head.

More than wanted to bone. Seungkwan had real actual honest to God feelings for Vernon.

“The usual?” Vernon smiled, he asked but he literally already had Seungkwan’s cup ready and was holding it out.

Vernon had nice hands, Seungkwan thought his gaze looking down at the long elegant fingers that gripped the cup of coffee. He was distracting himself from his task at hand again. Losing himself in Vernon when he should just be focusing on other things. Like telling Vernon he really, really hated coffee.

“Ah,” Seungkwan started but quickly lost his gumption. It was one thing to tell Jihoon that he was going to make the barista in the red apron fall in love with him. It was a completely different thing to actually follow through with such a plan. “I-ah-I’m actually feeling a bit sick this morning, can I actually have a cup of tea instead?”

Well, he could half-ass it at least.

Vernon tilted his head in a way that made his blonde hair fall into one of his eyes and exposed his long neck that Seungkwan definitely didn’t look at.

“Oh no! I hope you’re not coming down with something again.”

“I guess it’s that time of year,” Seungkwan shrugged trying to ignore Vernon’s blinding smile as the barista busied himself with making a cup of tea, the special coffee forgotten on the counter.

“Hey,” Vernon said, his back turned as he finished up Seungkwan’s order, “If you get to feeling better we’re having another open mic night. You should sing again!”

Nope. “Sure!” Seungkwan heard himself say and internally smacked himself. 

The sun couldn’t outshine Vernon’s white smile. “Awesome!”

Seungkwan took his tea and tried to process what the hell he was doing. 

 

Long fingers gently slid their way up his jawline before burying themselves in his hair. The gasp that followed could have been from himself or from the other boy he wasn’t sure but their lips were almost touching.

His heart was beating fast. Too fast. He thought it was going to burst out of his chest. 

He could feel the hot breath on his face as they both lingered that way--face to face without touching. Fingers curled in his hair. 

Thumpthumpthump.

Somehow their breathing was matching up, their pulses joining together in perfect symphony and yet their lips didn’t touch.

Seungkwan woke with a start as Jihoon noisily made breakfast in the kitchen. He had been dreaming about Vernon again. There was a solid ache somewhere deep inside him at the thought of the dream he’d just had.

He groaned and rolled over, placing his pillow over his head. He tried to get back to the dream but just like always it had been whisked away and replaced with the mumbled cursing of Jihoon as he fought with the stove in the other room.

He couldn’t make the other boy fall in love with him, that was for certain. He was too far gone himself. Seungkwan didn’t know what to do. 

Every time he closed his eyes they were filled with a bright smile and white teeth and blonde hair and elegant fingers. And it hurt. It hurt bad.

Seungkwan groaned again and squished his pillow harder over his head trying to feel something other than that hollow feeling in his chest that happened when he thought about Vernon.

He was, as Jihoon had so eloquently put it--in some deep shit.

 

  
“You feeling better?” Vernon asked, the concern in his eyes cutting through Seungkwan like a knife.

He yawned sleepily. “What?”

“You said you weren’t feeling very well yesterday. Hopefully today you’re feeling better. Do you want coffee or tea?”   
His smile was subtle and full of caring and Seungkwan wanted to scream. “Oh, yeah. Um, tea please.”

Vernon’s eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth twitched downward but he got Seungkwan his tea. “Hey, you need to feel better okay?”

Seungkwan accepted the tea and raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

White teeth flashed in his vision. “If you don’t feel better soon I’m going to have to come nurse you back to health,” Vernon smiled but his eyes still held that concern that made Seungkwan even more miserable. “And I look terrible in a nurse’s outfit.”

Sipping his tea, Seungkwan fought the urge to leap across the counter and kiss away the darkness in those chocolate eyes that he had grown used to seeing. “I’ll do my best.”

 

  
He saw them everywhere now, Seungkwan realized. Even when it wasn’t Joshua and Vernon he still saw them. 

He saw them holding hands in the grocery store, their shoulders bumping and their voices low--wrapped in their own little bubble of a world.

He saw them sitting on the bench waiting for the bus in the snow together, Joshua’s hands in Vernon’s coat to keep them warm.

He saw them in his nightmares--both of them red faced and panting, their lips kiss-swollen as they stared at him with accusing eyes.

Seungkwan hated himself.

“You’re being a little bitch again,” Jihoon said from his perch on the kitchen counter. It might be after 1am but Seungkwan refused to dream.

“I know.”

“Glad you accept it.”

“You’re so supportive,” Seungkwan rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Joshua and Vernon anymore so he resolved not to sleep.

“You keep going to that coffee house,” Jihoon said, his tone suddenly dark and serious. “Even though it kills you. You keep going to open mic night and singing for him, and he doesn’t even notice you. That sir, is the definition of being a little bitch.”

Seungkwan sighed and leaned against the counter next to Jihoon. “Something is seriously wrong with me.”

“Little bitchitis.”

The taller boy snorted. “I know I should stop seeing him...but...I can’t.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “That’s idiotic. Yes you can. You just don’t go into the coffee house in the morning.”

He shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

With a long suffering sigh Jihoon responded. “No, I guess I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so emo in this chapter omg


End file.
